C Project
by crystal tiara
Summary: In these vignettes, the members of the C-project discuss and get philosophical on life, humanity, morals, and most of all, the project itself.
1. C Project 01: Complicated

**C-Project**   
by Crystal Tiara17

Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres or any of its characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. 

Summary: The C-Project staff's POVs on the C-project itself, how they came to take part in it, and their many thoughts. 

**Chapter One: Complicated**

**complicated** (adj.) - difficult, intricate, complex 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Life's like this, you   
You fall and you crawl   
You break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into honesty...   
----Avril Lavigne, "Complicated"   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kagami Mikage. 

When you hear that name, what is the first thing that pops into your mind? A heartless bastard, an emotionless man, or a manipulator, someone who strikes fear into your heart. Typical reactions. 

There's no need to ask me. I know. That is what most people think of me. Aya, Chidori, Aogiri, and all the others do. But did you ever bother to know me? I don't think so. 

I confess that **I am not a real Mikage**. Yes, I am not trying to fool around. It used to be just my mother and me. My father probably died when I was little or left me. Although we were poor, we were never unhappy, and sometimes, I felt that I had everything I wanted, even though we didn't get to eat three meals a day. 

And then it happened. My mother met the man I now call my father. He was then the CEO of Mikage International. They instantly fell in love and started dating. Unfortunately, his father, now my (deceased) grandfather, was against their relationship. He treated my mother badly. But despite all that, they got married not long after. 

We moved in, and Grandfather treated us more coldly than ever. Sometimes, I remember my mother and I crying. I often wondered why he hated us so much. 

Then my mother changed. 

She became someone else, no longer the kind, loving mother I knew. She pushed me to study hard and to be the best. She wanted me to become perfect in everything. If I couldn't meet her ideals, she would beat me up. While my classmates were out partying, I was stuck inside my room, studying. My lonely room. 

Alone. Lonely. Weak. 

But one fateful day, I found the picture that changed my life forever. I was only a fifth grade student at that time. I was in my father's study when I discovered it. 

"That is Ceres. She is the ancestor of the Mikage family...a Tennyo, or celestial maiden. She is reborn in the girls of the Mikage family, seeking to exterminate our clan. This was taken by one of the relatives the moment she transformed. After that, the girl was killed." 

I became fascinated in Ceres. Growing up without a mother's love, you would surely desire a mother to love you, right? That was how I felt. Since my mother was no longer the same mother I knew, I had always thought of Ceres as the perfect woman. Seductive, charming, vengeful, and yet...motherly and probably even lonely on the inside. She could be the mother I never had. I had always desired her, and in my obsession for her, I dreamed of creating the perfect world---a utopia, through these complex beings called Tennyo. Yes... she could probably make the world a better place. 

And my mother? Eventually, she became insane and was confined to a mental hospital. Sometimes, I visit her, just to check on her, on how she's doing. 

Now don't get me wrong. I don't totally hate my mother. In fact, I am grateful to her. She made me realize that I was weak, and that this world, this life, were filled with lies and hypocrisy. It's just an intricate web filled with people struggling to survive----a rat race with people who would gladly pull their own comrade down just to have a higher status in the eyes of society. It's what you'd call survival of the fittest. Every man for himself. The stronger ones stay alive, while the weaker ones are left behind. This world is dirty, filled with illusions of beauty and perfection that can never be achieved. 

C-project aims to create the perfect world. No lies, no illusions. Through the mysterious powers bestowed upon the Tennyo, we will create a beautiful world. Perfect. 

Like Ceres. 

You must be thinking that my dream is too far-fetched. Or that too many lives might be lost. But is it not that there is a saying that we all stand up from our own mistakes? Whatever the cost, we will push through with our project. We will recreate the world. 

Because life is just a complicated web of lies, hypocrisy and illusions. 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
If you want to, I can save you   
I can take you away from here   
So lonely inside, so busy out there   
And all you wanted was somebody who cared   
---Michelle Branch, "All You Wanted"   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Author's Notes: Well, that was chapter one. How did you like it? I'm only thirteen years old, and so my writings are far from perfect. I really need your reviews! Tell me if I did a good job or a bad one, and what my fics need to improve. And yes, I am going to include Lulik and Assamu, two members of the C-Project that were not included in the anime. 

So tell me, which character do you want me to do next? a) Alec, b) Wei, c) Gladys, d) Lulik, e) Assamu 


	2. C Project 02: Chances

**C-Project**   
by Crystal Tiara17

Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres or any of its characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. 

Summary: The C-Project staff's POVs on the C-project itself, how they came to take part in it, and their many thoughts. 

**Chapter Two: Chances**

**chance** (n.) - an opportunity 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sometimes we get second chances   
Sometimes we never make it past the first   
It really makes me wonder   
Why some things happen when they do   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Have you been offered a chance you can't refuse, but when you take that opportunity, it isn't what you expected it to be? 

I was born in Scotland, but when I was ten, I, Alexander O. Howell, moved to the U.S.A. There, I learned about Mikage International, and I joined the C-project. The rest is history. 

But wait, you're probably wondering why I joined the C-project, and yet I was against most of Kagami's actions. I joined the C-project out of sheer interest in the Tennyo legends. You see, these mysterious beings known as celestial beings, or 'tennyo' in Japan, have always fascinated me. I'd heard about these legends as a child, and there are many variations of it in different parts of the world. In Japan alone, there are plenty of variations on this tale. We have Hakuryo the fisherman, the crane maiden, and so on. In the Philippines there are tales about 'fairies' or beings from the sky whose wings were hidden by hunters or fishermen. In China, sometimes the celestial beings are portrayed as maidens, but sometimes they are portrayed as foxes or other animals, or instead of the hagoromo, furs. What are tennyos? Are they angels, fairies, or aliens? Or are they humans like us, but only endowed with special powers? I thought that the C-project would help me know all the answers to these questions. 

I was wrong. 

Instead, I watched as numerous lives of innocent young girls crumbled before my eyes. Sixteen-something girls who were taken away from their world and made to live in the confining walls of Mikage International, some of them probably not even getting a glimpse of the outside world. Some of them view the outside world as dirty. All these girls, who would never get a taste of rough lives in the outside world, but would never get to experience the things that make life worth living. Getting their first crush, first kiss, first date, having friends, partying, graduating from college, and so on. They'd never get a taste of how it felt. 

And yet sometimes that was how I felt too. Ever since I worked for the C-project, I haven't enjoyed my life. While yes, I did get to watch anime and play my video games, I wasn't really able to get in touch with my family or friends. But I didn't really care. I thought that textbooks were more important. Until that day Aki told me, "Books aren't things you laugh or cry with..." and I started thinking. 

Many times I had thought of quitting my position as a member of the C-project, but i just couldn't. 

While yes, I didn't like Kagami's "who-gives-a-damn" or "devil-may-care" attitude---you know, that way he doesn't seem to care when one of the C-genome girls are lost...the way he tosses them around the way a child leaves his toy on the ground when he gets bored with it---I did have some respect for him. 

He did have good intentions, after all. The catch was that they were sort of farfetched, and you'd know from the start that it was doomed to failure. If only Kagami had strived harder, then the C-project could slowly be a success. Slowly, but without destroying so many lives. 

And besides, one can't help but feel some pity for him. Once you get to know him, he isn't really what you would call an "asshole" or sorts. One can't blame him, you know. He had a rough past. His mother was so obsessed with perfection that she would occasionally beat him up, and he grew gloomy, without a sense of direction in life, which is why he wanted to create the C-project: to create a perfect race of women who, in turn, would bear perfect children. 

However, as time passed by, my respect for him decreased. As more and more C-genome girls died, I began to feel if I was on the right track. I wanted to tell him about this, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. All I remember was that he told me, "To be in the C-project, you would have to become the devil himself." Become the devil? No, I can't. I am just an ordinary person. 

After hearing those words, I began to feel guilty. I felt like one of those days when you'd face yourself and all those wrong things that you've done. Lulik, my assistant, and a close friend of mine, told me that I didn't need to feel guilty because I hadn't done anything wrong. 

I've been doing some thinking about it. So now, when someone asks me if I choose to stay with the C-project or quit, I'll tell them that I'd rather stay. 

Because despite all I've gone through, I've learned so much from it. 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And when you look, it's gone   
It's too late to turn around   
And it's another day   
Facing yourself and the things that you've done   
---Michelle Branch, "Second Chances"   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long delay. I had a case of writer's block, and aside from that, I was very busy! All right, can you guess who it is this time? I think it's very obvious. Alec. Please tell me who you want me to do next. 

Thank you also to all the people who reviewed:   
1. Ironmouse = = = You think my story is great? Thanks! I'll be doing Lulik next time. For now, I'll be doing characters depending on the number of requests I get to that certain character. ^v^ 

2. Major Tooya Fan = = = I think that Alec is sort of naive. He joined the C-project but only because he was fascinated with the Tennyo legends; however, he didn't see the consequences he had to face. So he's kind of like the person who's stuck in between helping the "evil" side and the "good" side. But that's just my opinion, so all you others can feel free to say what you want about him! ~v^ 

3. Sakata Ri Houjun = = = Well, you got your request! This chapter, as I have stated (more like implied), is about Alec! 


	3. C Project 03: Cry

**C-Project**   
by Crystal Tiara17

Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres or any of its characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. 

Summary: The C-Project staff's POVs on the C-project itself, how they came to take part in it, and their many thoughts. 

Author's Notes #1: This one's for Ironmouse. See, Gladys got more votes than Lulik, but I know how Iron Mouse really wants me to write about Lulik...and it's Christmas...so it's sort of a little gift for her. And besides...I like the idea of writing about Lulik. It's sort of like a challenge, because he doesn't appear in the anime, and we don't know much about him. But I promise that I'll write about Gladys in the next chapter. **ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!**: Could someone please translate Chapter 10 and Chapter 4 of Episode of Miku 1 and Episode of Shuro for me? I'm just interested in those particular chapters. Don't know why. I'd really like to know more about these chapters than the summaries on Tetris no Miko's wonderful site. Oh, yeah, would it be too much to ask if someone could translate for free? I'm just a student with no money to pay you. If you're interested, just drop me a line at crystal_tiara17@yahoo.com. Thank you! And so, Iron Mouse, this chapter's for you! (Hope you like it) 

**Chapter Three: Cry**

**cry** (v.) - to shed tears 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever   
And ended so soon...   
---Mandy Moore, "Cry"   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Why is it that the people we love most leave us early? 

In case you didn't know, I had a wife, who just passed away recently. She was the reason I joined the C-project. She had a terminal illness, and before she died, her last wish was for me to find a cure for most diseases so that more lives would be spared. 

Let me take you back, a few years ago, where it all began. 

She was a famous soprano. I was just a nobody, another face in the crowd. I was aspiring to become a doctor or a scientist. She had her mind set on singing. Despite our differences, we met, and we fell in love with each other. Three days later, we were married. 

It may seem rushed, but we didn't want to miss the opportunity. We were so much in love with each other that we just wanted to be together right away. 

Then it happened. 

We were so happy together, when one day she confessed to me all of a sudden that she had a terminal illness and that she didn't have long to live. She told me that she didn't tell it to me at first because she was afraid that I wouldn't love her if I found out. And at that time I felt so angry at the world. Cursing fate and the heavens above, I wished I could tell the heavens, _Why? Why did you have to take her away from me? All we wanted was to have a happy future together... and you had to take that away from us, hadn't you? Do you not know what love is? Have you not known what it is like to love and to be loved?_ Why did fate have to be so cruel? Why did fate have to take away my wife from me? 

Despite the fact that she didn't have very long to live, she decided that she wanted to spend the last few days of her life with me by her side. So we did the things that people typically did on dates: watch the sunset, go for a stroll on the local "lovers' lane", have a relaxing dinner by candlelight, and taking pictures to capture the moment. 

But as the weeks passed, she grew weaker and weaker, and her trips to the hospital became more and more frequent. However, she insisted that she refused to be confined at the hospital because she didn't like the gloomy nature of the hospital, and also because she wanted to die at home, with me by her side. The doctors decided to grant her request, since there wasn't much they could do for her. 

She also began to develop a more optimistic attitude towards dying. She wasn't afraid to die any longer, because she knew I'd be with her on her dying day. On the other hand, I was the one who was afraid that she would leave me. Would I be able to accept it and move on? 

Before she died, I asked her, "Do you have any regrets about your life?"   
"Well, I can say that I've lived a wonderful life. Especially since the day that I found you, Lulik. I love you."   
Choking back tears, I hugged her. "I love you too."   
"We'll meet again someday..." she said. "But before I go, will you please promise me this?"   
"Anything...anything for you."   
"After I die, will you please find a cure for the deadly disease that affected me...so that other lives won't have to suffer the same fate as I?" I nodded. She kissed me, held my hand tightly, and died. 

I couldn't get her last words out of my head, so I decided to find a way to be able to fulfill her dying wish. Then a friend told me about Mikage International, that it was a worldwide organization that specialized in scientific and technological researches. I thought to myself, _Maybe, just maybe this could be the answer. They might be able to find a drug that could benefit mankind_. 

I met Kagami, and I was impressed and amazed by his intelligence. He was a well-educated, no-nonsense young man who was planning to launch "C-project". He said that the C-project could create the perfect race of human beings using Tennyo, or celestial maidens who were a part of nearly every culture in the world. 

And so here I am now. 

I have been assigned to doing bio-science researches and aiding Alec. Speaking of Alec, we get along quite well. We're not really friends, just acquaintances, though. 

I'm not doing this all for the glory or fame. I will, and always be, devoted to my wife. I'm doing this all for her. 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And when the stars fall   
I will lie awake   
'Cause you're my shooting star...   
----Michelle Branch, "Goodbye to You"   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Author's Notes # 2: Aaaargh, I think I made this chapter into a melodramatic sapfest. Sorry if that's what you think. I try my best to stick to canon and add in the details. But I think that I'm just a pathetic 13-year-old wannabe writer.   
Anyway, to all the people who were kind enough to review my works:   
1) Hana no Ceres --- Like I said, I'll be doing Gladys next chapter. Gomen, gomen! ;_; 

2) Iron Mouse --- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, you're free to post C-project and all its chapters on your site if you wish. I love your site. And just a random bit of pointless trivia: my sister simply loves "Like I Love You". 

3) Rhapsody --- Thanks a million for reviewing my fic! If I remember right, you also reviewed my previous work last time. 

4) Sakata Ri Houjun-Howell --- Thanks for the advice you gave me! I hope it can help me to write better next time. 

So far, Gladys is leading with four votes, while Wei and Assamu have one. And by the way, people, I think you've noticed that I regularly use Michelle Branch's lyrics in this fic. Aside from being my favorite artist, Michelle Branch's lyrics mostly fit the setting and mood of this fic. But I'll also be using some Vanessa Carlton and Avril Lavigne songs (like in Chapter One), and I'll be using "Points of Authority" for Wei. Damn, I'm starting to feel that my notes are even longer than the fics. This is crystal_tiara17 signing off! 


End file.
